Nunca creí que fueses tú
by matupi-chan
Summary: Ver aquella escena, a través del cristal que separaba al mundo de mí,en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo y vi como en cámara lenta todo pasaba, era como un mundo en el que solo ellos dos podían estar y yo siempre seria una simple espectadora que miraba desde lejos, entonces mi corazón se rompió en aquel instante, sentí como pieza por pieza iban cayendo.


NUNCA CREÍ QUE FUESES TÚ

Ver aquella escena, a través del cristal que separaba al mundo de mí, fue demasiado impactante.

Era como si el mundo se detuviese, era como si el destino hubiera querido que viese eso, dado que si yo hubiera estado al otro lado del cristal y ella hubiese estado aquí yo no habría visto ni sabido nada y tal vez y solo tal vez hubiese preferido vivir en le ignorancia, preferiría haber muerto ese día preferiría no haber sabido la verdadera y cruel realidad.

Recuerdo que Kyoko lambo y yo estábamos caminando cerca de un parque nos dirigíamos a la dulcería para comprarle unos dulces a Lambo, I-pin se había quedado en casa. Mientras caminábamos de di cuenta que unas presencias nos seguían pero cuando trate de decirle algo a Kyoko ya era demasiado tarde, todo se había vuelto negro.

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación donde no había nada absolutamente nada solo estaba acostado a cierta distancia un pequeño niño con un gran afro era Lambo, de pronto me di cuenta que al otro lado de la habitación estaba Kyoko sentada en uno de los sillones viejos que había de ese lado, cuando me levante y corrí para alcanzarla y preguntarle si ella estaba bien choque con algo, me desespere al darme cuenta que por más que chancaba Kyoko no podía notarme y tampoco oírme, lo sé porque recuerdo que grite hasta quedarme afónica, grite tanto que incluso había despertado a Lambo que tenía un sueño profundo.

El 2º día de cautiverio me di cuenta que ese vidrio era un tanto especial porque solo uno de los lados podía ver lo que había al otro lado, en mi caso era yo la que podía ver el lado donde se encontraba Kyoko y también podía escucharla, sin embargo ella no podía verme ni escucharme ella no sabía que yo estaba allí.

Nuestros secuestradores nos traían comida 3 veces al dia, pero era comida deplorable, cuando pedíamos ir a los servicios nos vendaban los ojos a mí y a Lambo y nos guiaban a un baño, ese cuarto no tenía ni ventanas, también recuerdo que Lambo solía llorar porque extrañaba a Nana.

Y recuerdo claramente que en aquel cautiverio siempre tuve esperanzas en Tsuna y Vongola, paso una semana, y en toda esa estadía en ese frió lugar siempre gritaba el nombre de Tsuna, tenía la leve esperanza de que me oyera incluso no dormía en las noches pensando que tal vez Tsuna llegaría de sorpresa y le daría una paliza a los malos y me salvaría como lo hizo en el río, que equivocada estaba.

El sexto día Tsunayoshi Sawada llego, ¿cómo lo supe? Pude sentir el temblor de la tierra y el ruido de unas explosiones, "ese debe ser Gokudera" pensé, también escuche el sonido que bota las hélices de un helicóptero, "ese debía de ser Hibari". A pesar de haber soportado una semana sin dormir y están muy agotada por la falta de energía mis sentidos seguían siendo agudos, mi percepción estaba a su límite pero me dije a mi misma que tenía que ser fuerte para poder dedicarle una sonrisa a Tsuna cuando llegase a salvarnos, cogí a Lambo en mis brazos.

Nunca supe cuanto tiempo fue, pero para mí era un gran martirio estar con el corazón en la mano rezando para que no les pasara nada.

De pronto escuche otra explosión solo que esta era más fuerte eso significaba que estaban cerca. Lambo estaba llorando en ese momento, le acaricie la cabeza para que se calmara.

Y lo que vino a continuación fue lo que me hizo comprender que no había un príncipe azul que nunca hubo un caballero que me salvara.

Tsuna había llegado había hecho un gran agujero en la pared solo que no fue la de mi habitación, fue la de Kyoko, vi como entro en la habitación en su modo última voluntad, al entrar vi como Kyoko se abalanzaba hacia él con los brazos abiertos y Tsuna le correspondió.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo y vi como a cámara lenta todo pasaba, era como un mundo en el que solo ellos dos podían estar, ese momento solo era de Tsuna y de Kyoko, era como ese muro que se encontraba dividiendo mi habitación de la de ellos era como un muro imposible de romper, recuerdo que lo intente muchas veces pero nunca le hice ni siquiera un rasguño por eso yo se que nunca lo podría traspasar y que sería una simple espectadora, una simple espectadora que miraba desde lejos, mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas sentía como mi corazón se retorcía de dolor, mi estomago se estrujaba, mi garganta se cerraba, ninguna palabra quería salir de mi boca, en aquel instante sentía como mi corazón se rajaba, a continuación vi algo que me hizo caer de rodillas y me hizo abrasarme a mí misma, ellos se estaban besando. Mi corazón se rompió en aquel instante, sentí como pieza por pieza iban cayendo.

Vi que Tsuna cargaba a Kyoko en forma nupcial, aquel acto que alguna vez soñé que pasaría cuando Tsuna me cargaría después de habernos casado, fui una tonta al haber pensado de esa forma, en ese momento me dije a mi misma que Gokudera tenía razón "yo era una mujer tonta", en ese momento él entro preguntando "¿ décimo está usted bien?", y Yamamoto detrás del diciendo que el lugar estaba a punto de colapsar, en ese momento me quede en shock me pare y golpee el vidrio con todas la fuerza que me quedaba, por un leve momento creí que Gokudera me había oído pero no fue así porque al instante poso la vista en Tsuna y Kyoko

_ ¡tenemos que salir de aquí décimo! Es peligroso quedarnos_ le oí decir

_ tenemos que salir, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?_ preguntó el capo Vongola

_ 3 minutos como máximo_ Gokudera le respondió

_ ¿donde está la mujer estúpida y el niño vaca?_ le oí decir nuevamente, mi rostro se ilumino por un instante

_ No sé_ dijo Kyoko

_ya no nos queda tiempo Gokudera san tenemos que irnos, dijo Kyoko, lo lamento pero a estas alturas buscarlos sería un suicidio para ustedes_ vi como la aquella frase salió de la boca de la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga

En ese momento mire con desesperación "¡acaso piensan dejarnos!" pensé, vi a Tsuna asentir y como todos salían de la habitación corriendo lo último que vi fue la silueta de aquellos que alguna vez llame amigos, alejándose del lugar abandonándonos a Lambo y mí.

Mi mundo se comenzó a derrumbar, que podía hacer en ese instante yo no tenía poderes estaba desesperada Lambo comenzó a llorar al parecer entendió un poco de lo que vio, lo sé porque lo vi gritando el nombre del Vongola capo, todo comenzaba a moverse como si fuera un terremoto, vi que todo se movía, el techo comenzaba a rajarse y de él se desprendían pedazos de cemento, abrase lo mas que pude a Lambo, el se había desmayado al parecer no soporto la presión, en aquel momento estaba muy débil no había dormido una semana no me había alimentado bien había gastado casi toda mi energía todo en vano al final ellos nos habían abandonado, solo rescataron a Kyoko, mi mundo se había venido abajo debido a la traición e los Vongola mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre y mi corazón aun me dolía.

Lo único que pude hacer en aquel instante fue agacharme y proteger a Lambo, mientras permanecía agachada viendo como todo a mi alrededor se destrozaba, acordé aquellos días en el que mi vida era tranquila pero solitaria, recordé a mis padres, a mi familia , también a mamá diciéndome su última voluntad "Haru tal vez mas adelante tengas que enfrentar días grises, pero mi niña se fuerte porque tu mi dulce primavera eres quien dará color a esos días grises, vive alegremente ten muchos amigos con los que puedas compartir anécdotas y en los que puedas confiar, protege a papá, cuando pienses en que ya nada tiene solución pide con todas tus fuerzas aquello que anheles, porque ten en cuenta que yo siempre estaré velando por ti".

"¿estos son esos días grises?, pero no puedo darles color, no podre proteger a papá, y aquellos que se hacían llamar mis amigos me dieron la espalda, me abandonaron me dejaron, me traicionaron" pensé, las lagrimas eran descontroladas y me jure a mi misma que si salía de esto con vida ellos me la pagarían, me vengaría por habernos hecho eso, me sentía frustrada por haber confiado en ellos, me sentía triste por su traición y mu irritada por ser débil y no poder hacer nada.

"IRRITACIÓN" "¡quiero ser más fuerte, quiero proteger a Lambo, quiero poder encontrar amigos en los cuales pueda confiar, quiero dejar de ser débil, quiero la revancha contra Tsunayoshi Sawada y sus guardianes, y sobre todo quiero vivir!" me deseo era fuerte y mis ganas de vivir eran extremas, por primera vez toda mi vida desea algo con todas mis fuerzas.

En aquel instante de la nada mi cuerpo libero una gran cantidad de llamas blancas como si fuera una gran ráfaga mis llamas comenzaban a formar un tornado en un radio de tres metros, vi como en un instante las rocas se desintegraban cuando rosaba una de la llamas. Y de la nada a mi lado apareció una guadaña clavada en el suelo, la cogí para apoyarme en ella y levantarme, cuando me levante, la saque del suelo con mi mano derecha y me sorprendí como por instinto supe cómo manejarla, mi mano se movía ágilmente maniobrando la guadaña.

Recuerdo que salí del lugar con Lambo en mi mano derecha y mi guadaña en mi mano izquierda con cada paso que daba mis llamas desintegraba todo a mi alrededor. Cuando encontré una de las puertas de salida la abrí y me di cuenta que la edificación estaba es la cima de un risco, "que hago ahora" me pregunte y vi que todo comenzaba a explosionar vi que el fuego se acercaba y la explosión y los escombros apagaban los restos de llamas que deje por ahí, entonces me di cuenta que mis llamas no eran tan fuertes como las de los guardianes Vongola.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance al vacío pensé que tal vez sobreviviría a la caída gracias a mis llamas, pero me sorprendió cuando me vi a mi misma volando sobre el cielo como si estuviera surfeando por el aire me costó un poco adaptarme pero lo domine al instante, las clases de gimnasia y la flexibilidad que me ofrecían me ayudaron, mientras volaba alejándome del recinto, me di cuenta que el lugar en donde me encontraba era una isla y que estaba comenzando a hundirse, la isla era artificial, yo seguía deslizándome por el aire hasta que a lo lejos vi a alguien que conocía, un Vongola aterricé entre la hierba fue fácil avanzar entre la espesa maleza dado que se desintegraba por mis llama metros vi que la persona que estaba tendida en el suelo era Hibari Kyoya el guardián de la nube de Vongola tendido en el suelo tenia cortes profundos y estaba inconsciente y a muchos metros de él se encontraban decenas de soldado con diferentes arma todos ellos inconscientes y su lado estaba sus tonfas tiradas en el suelo y a unos paso mas allá estaba al parecer su ultimo oponente casi inconsciente tendido en el suelo.

"¿así que a ti también te dejaron?" pregunte con ironía me debatí entre dejarlo y que muriese ahogado por ser un Vongola o salvarlo porque también había sido abandonado.

"Haru miura" escuche decir al oponente "la mujer a la que este vino a salvar" abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, "este me pego muy duro y tu lo vas a pagar" esas fueron las palabras que me dijo.

"¿Hibari Kyoya el si había venido a rescatarla?, tal vez es por eso que está aquí" pensé, hice que mis llamas desaparecieran si las dejaba tal vez lastimaría a Hibari san, había llegado a deducir una pequeña parte de cómo funcionaban mis llamas así di un salto alto y de mis pies comenzaron a salir llamas, permitiéndome desplazarme por el aire como lo hacía antes solo que esta vez sin ráfagas a mi alrededor llegue hasta donde estaba el hombre, aterrice en el suelo, fui un poco torpe, el hombre se estaba levantando y le propicie una patada en el estomago, que lo hizo estrellarse con un árbol el golpe fue duro y seco, me dirigí hacia el hombre moviendo en círculos mi guadaña, cuando llegue hasta él le puse la guadaña en el cuello y le dije que era lo que estaban haciendo y porque lo hacían, el hombre me dijo que era porque querían los anillos Vongola y que el hombre de Vongola que se hallaba tirado en el suelo era un demonio que no tenia limites, que fueron muchos los que se necesitaron para tumbarlo y que todos estaban armados, y también me dijo que ese hombre en el suelo le dijo a él que había venido por una herbívora llamada Miura Haru"

En ese momento pensé que esos hombres eran unos cobardes y de que Hibari san era un total misterio la priorizada ahora era salvarlo.

Me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba Hibari lo levante con sumo cuidado hice que pasara su brazo por detrás de mi cuello y pase mi mano por su espalda para sostenerlo, fue difícil dado que tenia a lambo en mi otra mano junto con mi guadaña, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo cuan herido estaba y me irrite y las llamas comenzaron a aparecer como un fuerte tornado y conmigo en el centro, ahora era más fuerte trate de concentrar más llamas en mis pies y comenzaba a elevarme por el cielo hasta que llegue a la altura en donde las corrientes de aire eran más fuerte y me deslice por ellas con Hibari en mi lado izquierdo y lambo en mi brazo derecho y un pájaro amarillo en mi cabeza que nunca supe en qué momento llego, y vivos a distancia como la isla se hundía.

Y así salí ese lugar en el cual descubrí muchas cosas felizmente Namimori no estaba muy lejos de la isla artificial hubiera,no hubiera soportado mucho tiempo el peso de los que cargaba, aunque el tornado a mi alrededor aliviaba el peso. Al llegar a Namimori estaba nublado eso fue bueno porque pude pasar desapercibida.

Llegue y aterricen el patio de mi casa felizmente era más o menos amplio y también que papá se había ido en un viaje a dar un curso en el extranjero, hice que se desvaneciese todas mis llamas excepto la de los pies y los cargue a los tres hasta el cuarto de huésped en el cual había dos camas en una de ellas deje a lambo y en la otra deposite a Hibari y fui por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, felizmente las heridas que tenia no eran de bala, al parecer las logro esquivar pero no del todo porque las heridas más graves que tenia eran por raspaduras que le dejaban las balas no eran grandes pero aun así sangraban pero definitivamente le habían golpeado mucho.

Desinfecte sus heridas y las limpie con sumo cuidado después lo vende, tenía fiebre y le puse paños húmedos en la cabeza le puse una de las piyamas de papá, fue realmente vergonzoso pero verdaderamente su ropa estaba hecho polvo lo único que rescate fue su banda del comité disciplinario. Lambo se despertó después de un buen rato, tuve que bañarlo porque en los días de cautiverio dormíamos en el frio piso además una buena ducha seria relajante para el niño, después de bañarlo le puse un traje de vaca que tenía como cosplay fue anteriormente confeccionado para él.

A pasado un día y Hibari felizmente ya despertó hoy en la mañana, quiso irse pero todavía no puede moverse, prepare el desayudo y el almuerzo, ambos comieron en la habitación yo tuve que hacerle comer a Lambo, Hibari se negó a que le hiciera comer fue gracioso y Hibid comía comida para aves que tenía guardado por ahí, que fue comprado en el pasado solamente para él porque a veces venia a visitarme pidiendo comida.

Ya son aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde los últimos rayos del sol entra por la amplia ventana de la habitación, y yo observo como graciosamente lambo pide dulces entre sueños, como Hibird duerme en la cabeza de su amo y como Hibari duerme tan pacíficamente con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Me encuentro sentada en una silla entre las dos camas pelando una manzana para cuando los dos despierten, ellos dos no mejor dicho ellos tres son los que no me dieron la espalda, nunca creí que fuese Hibari Kyoya el se quedara en la isla todo por tratar de encontrarme, nunca creí que fuese Hibird quien me reconfortara al posarse sobre mi cabeza porque hace que me dé cuenta que esto es real y ahí personas en las que puedo confiar, y nunca creí que lambo a veces y solo a veces pudiese esforzarse para hacerme reír, gracias a ellos es que en estos momentos puedo estar en pie sonriendo porque si ellos no estuvieran posiblemente estaría llorando y maldiciendo a aquellos que se hacían llamar amigos, pero voy a tener que dar una larga explicación a mi padre cuando llegue y encuentre a un muchacho, un niño y ave en casa pero hasta entonces disfrutemos del momento.


End file.
